Naruto's Rough Childhood
by Lina Kassouri
Summary: Hey my name is naruto uzumaki and now i am wishing to get past this test'. Sakura Is being a joker in class and trying to make sasuke laugh when sasuke doesn't care about The jokes,but the thing that's really annoying me is that she is using me as a joke ...Well to be truthful about it what she's saying is true.I always get laughed at I WISH I COULD CHANGE THE CHANKI TEST SCORE
1. Just The Start Of My Rough Day

{Hey my name is naruto uzumaki and now i'm thinking of a plan to get sasuke away from Sakura so i can ask her a...little question but  
Sakura now Is trying to be the new class joker and trying to make sasuke laugh when sasuke dooesn't care about the jokes .But the thing thats really annoying me is that she is using me as a joke ...Well to be truthful about it what she's saying is true.I always fail the test's and i always get laughed at HOW BAD IS THAT!?.}

And why the heck am i talking to myself move on...  
To the story...

''Hey umm... sakura why do you...'' ''DO what naruto can't you see i'm in the middle of a talk with Sasuke?''

''Well don't you think your wasting your time like sasuke has had he's mouth shut for a week?''  
''Like ...nevermind sakura just wanted to ask WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?

:Well if you were smart you would know by now! [First thing your bad at everything exept for being dumb of course] and you failed every test i will be embarrassed so move out of my way kid''

{UGH well now you know how mean sakura is she sure has anger issues well never mind HEY why am i talking to myself gotta stop this talking to myself its getting annoying well i can talk to myself as long as nobody hears me ^_^]

''HAAAAAA guys did you hear naruto TALKING TO HIM SELF'' laughed [shouted] Insuka Kiba while petting he's dog

Sakura walked in a sassy while approaching naruto ''Now you know why i don't care about you guess what?!''

''What''  
''BECAUSE YOU GOT NOTHING IN THAT HEAD ''

''Then whats supposed to be in my head ?'' laughed naruto

''...A BRAIN OF COURSE AND DONT YOU TRY TO MAKE ME A LAUGH NARUTO FANCY ME ALL YOU WANT BUT JUST STAY A METER AWAY FROM ME .''

{Now this is going to far i thought she was kind...a bit atleast}


	2. Naruto's Prank Gone Wrong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{CHAPTER TWO}-Prank gone wrong****************

{Oh my god what a start of a day imagine first Sakura is making fun of you

and then the boys find out that i speak to myself and make a story about it its just too bad for a start..

of a day like its just gone to far and now Sasuke is making fun of me...}

''Oh guess what Naruto failed one of those easy tests''said Sasuke ''What kind of test Ooh don't tell me its the...''gigged Sakura

''Yeah the Chaki test'' laughed Sasuke while walking away

{ I just can't wait to get my hands on him...well i know i talk tough but umm...one second...thinking OMG!

DON'T KNOW WHY SAKURA CALLS ME DUMB; I GOT AN AWESOME IDEA NOT EVEN THE SMARTIES PERSON THOUGHT ABOUT IT WELL...

LETS NOT GO TO FAR WITH IT...wait and see tomorrow is a new day}

*********************************************Next Day*************prank gone wrong********************************************

{guess what i did guys this morning i went into Sasukes room and got he's clothes and got hot chilie pray and i sprayed it

on his clothes and lets hide in the closet and see what will happen} -First of all the clothes were a bit red and mostly

orange so Sasuke had one little clue about it then Sasuke seen one oh my whiskers sticking out of the closet how bad...I MEAN

FUNNY COULD THAT BE!? THEN SASUKE APPROACHED THE CLOSET AND WHILE APPROACHING IT HE SMILED AT THE START THEN MADE A

THINKING FACE .? HE TUCK OUT A PEACE OF PAPER AND TURNED THE OTHER WAY TO HE'S DESK I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO COME TO THE CLOSET

BUT HE WAS NOT HE SAT DOWN AND TOOK OUT HIS FEATHER PEN AND INK JAR AND WROTE SOMETHING..?...

Blah blah blah Oh...oops sorry guys i didn't know what he has done after writing on that peace or paper because...umm how do i say this

i fell ...asleep? so don't have a clue of what happened but good thing he's out side the bedroom so now i can get out of this small hot closet.  
I went out of the bedroom and just shut the door-AND THE PEACE OF PAPER WAS STUCK UP ON THE DOOR AND IT WROTE ON IT:

~Im watching you naruto and don't you dare sneak into my bedroom I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!~~~~~~~:::P.S DO MY CLOTHES IN THE CLOSET HAVE TO GET WASHED? NEVER MIND

{OH GOD THAT WAS FREAKY ANY WAY MOVE ON...end...} | chapter Ending wait until i get chapter THREE UPDATED GOODBYE!| DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE


	3. The New Student In Class Hinata

**************Chapter 3****************New Student In Class Hinata

{Hey this is Naruto Uzumaki, and here i'm sharing my day with you agian and i hope the new student is gonna

be a boy oh yeah forgot to tell you. Teacher Kakashi said to the class while training in the rain forest agian

he said the new student is a shy student so there is 79% [precent] of it being a girl so there is 34 percent

my wish is gonna fade away T_T...

There is something i hate about school well theres 100 resons why i hate school ofcourse!? but the most reson

i hate school is sasuke he recks my day and he's score broke the schools limits-WELL NARUTO DON'T GIVE

UP I WILL SOME DAY BE A STRONG GUY- but when...nevermind i have to get some food into me lets go to the

noodle shop i'm sure there well be hot sauce on it better then the ones they serve at school well, lets head to the

shop or you could call desort hmmm LETS GO I'M HUNGRY}

''Hey naruto! who do you think the new student is gonna be''chuckled Sakura

''Well i think its gonna be a boy or some shy girl''i said to her in a weird voucie i can't belive she talking to me nicely?}

{Now we are in school sasuke is showing of he's powers and jutsu limit what a guy i am so annoyed just rrrrrr UGH!.Oh the

new student is here }

All the class opend wide there eye's and look sharp at the classroom door...wait until kakashi welcomed the new student

in...''ITS A GIRL!'' I SHOUTED. Everyone looked at me in a shock Sakura jumped on the table and pointed at me

''Hey Naruto got a problem of the new student being a girl HUH HUH? ! HUH TELL US?!''

''No it's just i...i expected it to turn out as a boy...?!'' i said worried and hoped that sakura well not

say something back and make the class laugh and she got up on the chair and shouted''NARUTO BAD LUCK DUMB KID KEEP

THAT MOUTH SHUT AND LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE TELL HIM SASUKE TO SHUT HIS MOUTH UP ...because i know you sasuke is ~.~ are right

''I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SAKURA I AM NOT HARMING THAT NEW GIRL AND STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE YOUR THE BOSS AROUND HERE''

''OO YEH LET ME SHOW YOU WHO THE BOSS IS ARRHHHHH UGHHH ...!I'LL GET YOU''

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' spoke the new girl named hinata ''leave him and let him be you pink hair girl i mean sorry to be mean ''said the girl in a sad way .

{no wonder why they call her shy girl but she stude up for me hmmm i could really use that girl...~} chapter ending...


	4. The Full Moon Festival,Prank gone wrong

**************/Chapter 4/ **********Read And laugh************* ''Full Moon Festival''************  
_

[Hey this is Naruto Uzumaki, and tommorow is the Full Moon Festival were there is alot of food,lights and people

the only reason i am going to the festival is only because of the food and i want to teach Sasuki a lesson

because of what he has done to me last week ...last week he put three spiders in my bag and and a bee in a jar and

then put the jar that countains the be uder my desk so i got frightend and jumped aswell as i banged my knee

of the desk it was infront of the whole class...i have a prank to fool sasuke with it ...! i feel evil! well

1 precent evil and 99 percent dumb but who cares

_

Next day {hey guys this is naruto agian and today i have went to the super market and bought baking powder and ketchup do all

i have to do is wait for tommorow

-  
Nex FULL MOON FESTIVAL Day /Naruto's prank is up!

''Omg i got this 100 coins komo''chuckled Sakura and laughed in a girl way with her other friends

''lucky you,,you can impress Naruto while i can't because i'm not a fair well pretty girl i'm just a shy pig''said Hinata in a shy vocie

''WHAT why would you wanna impress Naruto why not Sasuke what a shame anyway dont feel bad about it trust yourself dont be why''replayd Sakura

{funny now its time i am gonna mix the powder with the ketchup and then when Sasuke opens the ketchup lid it will burst onto his clothes and face!

this is gonna be amazing !love this prank its my best prank so far ...just foget about last times prank he caught me anyway

lets do it}-So i put the baking powder inside ofr the ketchup bottle and but it on one of the food table's set out there for the men GREAT thats where sasuke is sitting

''Hey hinata lets go over to Sasuke and you ask him if Sakura looks good okay while i'll be minding my own business at the dinner table eating chips and ketchup like nothing hinata you got it? '' whisperd Sakura to hinatas left ears avoiding sasukes beutilfull face

''okay..? ''said Hinata in a worried vocie...[shy vocie too]

-So Hinata went walking to sasuke with her head down and her hands to her chest her cheecks were red as she past Naruto

''Sasuke umm...well...Sakura told me to tell you...Oh NEVERMIND I MEAN...OH [she nearly told the truth] well Sasuke doesn't Sakura look nice..?''said Hinata

''Well lets see''he said while rolling he's eyes then turned his face to look at Sakura when then Sakura opened the Ketchup bottle that naruto has planned for Sasuke and it BUREST UNTO

TO HER KOMOMO AND WHEN SASUKE SEEN HER HE BURST WITH LAUGHTER AND SAID ''SHE LOOKS KETCHUPY not PRETTY''

Naruto Hinata Sasuke and the other men laughed their head off while Sakura running away and crying

{Well i didnt get sasuke but i still did get Sakura HAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAH}


	5. The Tooth Paste Challenge

******************************************* Chapter 5 The Tooth Paste thats Challenge Going On In School********************************************************

{Hey Guys welcome Back To Another day of my life by the way this is you favourite! NARUTO! ...well i guess no one cares about me...okay

nevermind anyway today i heard some folks talking about this tooth paste challenge going on school so i wanted to learn more and know whats going on

in this messed up i have made a plan...Me and Hinata are going to sneak into everyones bedroom tonight and find any clues...

after that hinata is going to ask Sakura whats going on in school about this tooth brush challenge then Hinata comes over to me and tell's me what's

the big deal about this Tooth Paste challenge then she will be the dumb one and i am the smart one that know's whats happening-IT'SN THAT A GREAT PLANN

HUH?- okay i think i have gone to far with this plan but...Atleast i won't get emmbarresd in anyway or laughed at because i am the only one left out

in this challenge thingy i just want to be like one of the populer student's that hang out and chatt at yard...never mind}

**The Next night after the planning day**  
_

''Okay Hinata go on you go of to sakura's room or someone eles and i will go to sasuke's room and i also wanna do something to him aswell heheh'' i laughed in a low voice

''Okay naruto i'll do what you say to me...''said Hinata in a very shy way and her cheeks then turend from pale to red she stepped back and walked to sakura's room

''What is up with that girl am i like a popstar to her nevermind ugh''

{i laughed when i saw that note still stuck up on his door from last times prank that nearly worked anyway no clue nothing okay then i can do my otherim back of work in here hehehe...

i filled the ketchup bottle with baking powder...! now i'm sure this is gonna work now.I put three spiders in his bag ...oh my now i am paying what he has done to meh

okay finished let me get out and see what hinata is doing and what clue does she have ?! hehe i am really using this girl right now }

''Hinata pssss...come here hey! down the corder coem over here any clues? psss Hinata yeh come here''i whisperd to her

''oh naruto sorry umm okay coming''she said while dashing down the corder

''hinata got any clues yet in any one's room? ''

''Oh Naruto i got lots of clue's just for you!'' she smiled at me like i'm her king and like i'm gonna reward her or something

''umm...okay hinata speak but dont freak me out girl''i said to her avoiding that smile of hers ''umm sorry'' she said

''But i got 2 clues from sakura's room and one clue i you room!''she chuckled at me

''WHAT ONE CLUE AT MY ROOM HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA!''I SAID TO HER IN A VERY ANGRY VOICE ABOUT TO YELL

her smile started to fade away then she once spoke in a very low tone of voice

''umm...the two...clues in Sakura's room are photo's with a tooth paste stuck up her noise nad the 2 one is a bit funny its a weird looking picture of you with poo on your head''she said ''i'll get her but is that the challenge to stick tooth paste up your nose okay now i know everything you don't need to ask her and why DOES SHE HAVE A FUNNY PICTURE OF ME I KNEW SHE HATES ME ''! I NEARLY YELLED

''okay whats my clue''i said in a low voice not wanting her to say anything becuase i knew what it was 89 percent

''well its a picture of sakura and butterflie's on her head dont you think it was bad for you to put butterflies on her head and her to put poo on you head you like her?

''well ugh okay bye and give me that picture''i said while grabbing the picture of her and tearing it apart i ran to my bedroom with an angry face and drawing funny stuff the photo's i have of the students

CHAPTER OVER THE END-DO YOU THINK NARUTO DID THE CHALLENGE..?  



End file.
